Cruel and Unusual Punishment?
by Mychand
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode in season three and is not part of my ongoing series of stories. String and Caitlin are abruptly taken and placed together in a room with a clock over the door that is counting down from forty eight hours. They have no idea why they are there or what will happen when the clock reaches zero.


_Ah, you might kill me for the ending but I hope you'll enjoy the journey. :o)_

**Cruel and Unusual Punishment?**

Caitlin sat at the desk in Santini Air and frowned as she tried her best to sort through the stack of paperwork that Dom had left her to work on that morning.

"What's the matter?" asked String who had noticed the expression on her face.

"I can't make heads or tails of this stuff," replied Caitlin. "I need to figure out a way to get Dom to be more organized. This is going to take me forever."

Before String could respond, a black van pulled up to the hangar. Four armed men stormed the place and grabbed hold of the two of them. String tried to break free but they were too strong for him.

"Take it easy buddy," one of them demanded. "If you continue you just might get your lady friend hurt."

String stopped fighting and gave in. The last thing he wanted to do was to put Caitlin in further jeopardy.

"What do you want with us?" asked Caitlin. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out in due time," replied one of the men.

Caitlin and Hawke were handcuffed and blindfolded. They drove for what seemed to be about an hour before they were forced out of the van and taken inside some sort of building.

The four men took them inside a room, removed the blindfolds and handcuffs and forced them to sit down on one of the two cots that were placed against one side of the room.

"Now," one of the men said. "You have forty eight hours."

"Forty eight hours until what?" asked Caitlin.

"Until it's all over," replied one of the others as the men quickly left the room and slammed the door behind them.

String stood up and ran over to the door. He could tell it was bolted shut from the other side. "Damn it," he said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but String," said Caitlin. "Look over the door."

String looked up to see a digital clock. It appeared to be counting down from forty eight hours.

"Do you think it's a bomb?" asked Caitlin.

String shook his head. "I don't know. None of this makes any sense."

String surveyed the room carefully. All the walls and the floor were concrete. The ceiling was fixed with metal bars.

"This looks like some type of bomb shelter," he said. "Whoever put us in here wanted to make sure we stayed. We are going to have to be ready if someone comes back. It looks like the only way we'll get out of here is to fight our way out."

Caitlin surveyed the contents of the room. The place was set up like a small apartment. Besides the two cots there was a small table with two wooden chairs along with a little kitchen and refrigerator. Noticing the door in the back of the room, she got up and ran over to open it.

"It's a bathroom," she said softly. "I guess they wanted to make sure we had everything we needed for our stay here. There are also some clothes in here."

"I've never know kidnappers to go to such extreme to keep their captures comfortable," said String. "All this and then kill us in forty eight hours. It's crazy."

"Crazy?" asked Caitlin. "Almost sounds like Horn doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," he replied. "I don't like it."

"It looks like we have less than forty eight hours now to figure it out," she replied.

String sat down at the table and looked over at Caitlin who had plopped back down on one of the cots. "Okay, let's think about this. Who would want to harm the two of us?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Going back over the two years we've known each other, I can think of quite of few people," she replied. "Of course, many of them are no longer alive."

"Okay, so let's look at the ones who are alive," replied String.

"If we start from the beginning, there's Holly," Caitlin replied.

"Dom said she was recently released from the hospital," said String. "He said they were hopeful that she had recovered."

"It seems like that was forever ago, doesn't it?" Caitlin asked. "I barely knew you then and I'll never forget that first stunt."

String smiled. "Or that kiss," he replied. "I was sure hoping the director would want a second take."

Caitlin laughed. "Very funny," she replied. "Come to think of it, didn't you say that then too?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "Holly was pretty jealous of that kiss. I tried hard to get her to see that it was just acting."

"I was scared to death," said Catilin.

"Of the kiss?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure," she replied. "No it was the stunt silly. I wasn't afraid to kiss you."

"So you're admitting you liked it?" he asked sarcastically.

"String!" she pretended to be offended and then tried to change the subject. "Okay, so I doubt Holly could pull off something this elaborate."

"True," he replied. "So, who's next?"

String and Caitlin discussed several others missions that they had completed for Michael but couldn't come up with a logical reason that they would be placed in this room together and given a set amount of time.

"I wonder what the forty eight hours is for?" asked Caitlin. "He said it would be over then. What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew," replied String as he got up and went to the little kitchen area. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. It's past lunch time."

Caitlin got up and joined him. They opened the refrigerator to find it stocked with food, wine and bottled water.

"Do you think we can trust eating any of that?" asked Caitlin.

String shook his head. "I don't know. This makes no sense at all," he said. "But if they were planning to poison us I doubt they'd bother with a countdown clock or some kind of bomb. I think they want us here for the whole forty eight hours."

"Maybe they feel we deserve a last meal so to speak," Caitlin said while trying to make light of the situation.

String sighed. "Maybe," he said. "Well, seeing as we are stuck here with no apparent way out I guess we don't have much choice but to take advantage of what they've given us."

After grabbing a small salad each as well as a glass of wine, Caitlin moved back to one of the cots and lay down. She stared at the ceiling and then at the clock above the door.

"That's driving me crazy," she said in an irritated tone. "Do you think it's a bomb tied to the door in some way? I was thinking that maybe it would go off if we tried to break the door down."

String shrugged. "That door is too heavy to budge. It may be tied to explosives. That would make sense as to why the counter is situated over the door."

"Forty six hours left," she said. "We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

String sat down on the second cot and reached over to her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "We'll figure out something," he said softly. "We always do."

Caitlin tried to smile. "I know," she replied. "We made it out of Horn's compound and that seemed almost impossible."

"Yeah, we did," said Hawke. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that. It took a lot of guts to sneak in there the way you did and confront me."

"Oh believe me," she replied. "I was scared to death. The look you gave me was chilling. You didn't know me."

"And I slammed you against the wall," he said sadly. "I felt bad about that."

"You didn't know what you were doing," she replied. "Besides, I got in a good kick of my own."

String laughed. "That, you did," he said. "That's one thing I've always admired about you. You can definitely take care of yourself."

Caitlin sighed. "Most of the time," she replied. "I didn't feel so brave or capable when Ken strapped that bomb to me."

"That was different," said String. "You didn't see it coming."

"No but I should have," she replied. "I was so stupid to think he really cared about me."

"His loss," replied String as he looked over and saw tears forming in Caitlin's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin sat up and let go of String's hand. "I guess so," she replied as she got up and went into the little bathroom to splash water on her face.

String followed her and watched as she dried her face with a towel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No," she finally replied. "I'm not okay. I may die in forty five hours never having found that one true love in my life. It kind of makes me feel empty." Afterwards she stared at him for a moment. "There, are you happy. I admitted it that I'm not okay and that my life isn't okay. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Caitlin," said String. "My life isn't exactly perfect either you know. I'm still single."

"Oh come on String, we both know that it's by choice," she replied. "With all these women you've dated, surely one of them had to have made you happy. You've chosen to be single. Me, I've just continually been used by men."

"Men can only do to you what you let them Caitlin," String said sarcastically. "You've just chosen the wrong ones to be with."

"You think I let Robert and Ken use me?" she asked. "How could you say that? I thought they both cared for me." Caitlin turned and slammed the bathroom door leaving String on the outside.

He leaned against the door before responding.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that maybe you weren't cautious enough," he replied. "You fell too quickly."

Caitlin opened the door and stared at him. "Oh and just how long did you know Gabrielle?" she asked angrily.

String shook his head and walked back over to one the cots and sat down. He was angry and decided he needed to cool down before continuing their conversation. Caitlin shut the bathroom door again and sat down on the floor with her back against it. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't seem to stop them.

String could hear her sobbing as he lay down and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he suddenly woke and looked up at the clock. Six hours had passed and they now only had thirty nine hours left. He sat up and noticed that the door to the bathroom was still shut. Slowly he got up and walked over to it and knocked. "Cait, please come out," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

String heard her turn the sink on and off before she slowly opened the door. He could see her eyes were red and puffy and it hurt him to think that he caused it. "I'm sorry too," she replied. "I know you really loved Gabrielle."

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "At least I thought I did. You're right. It was sudden and if she'd lived who knows if it would have been long term."

String took her hand and they walked back to one of the cots and sat down. Caitlin looked up at the clock and cringed. "Thirty nine hours," she said quietly. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"The countdown or being stuck with me?" joked String.

Caitlin twisted her face up in a grin. "Very funny," she replied. "I wonder if Dom knows were missing yet?"

String shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "He's probably worried sick. I remember how I felt when the two of you were taken with those other families. It was the first time I realized that you and Dom were my family."

"Yeah, I guess I'm the sister you never had," she replied.

String reached over and kissed her on the cheek before standing up and going to the refrigerator for a drink. "Want some wine?" he asked while avoiding her comment.

His avoidance didn't go unnoticed but Caitlin decided not to ask him about it just yet. "Sure," she replied. "I might as well."

After drinking a little of the wine, Caitlin got up and began pacing around the room. The time seemed to be ticking down fast and she was growing more nervous. "One thing they didn't seem to do for us is give us something to occupy our time," she said. "All we have to do is eat, sleep, talk and watch that stupid thing keep ticking down. It's driving me crazy."

String stood up and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay," he said. "We don't know for sure it's a bomb yet and we still have time to figure this all out."

Caitlin leaned her head back into his shoulder. It felt good to have him hold her. She didn't realize she was shaking until he commented on it.

"You're trembling," he said softly as he hugged her tighter. "Take it easy. We're in this together."

String moved from her and pulled the two cots together. The both lay down and to help her take her mind off of the situation, he began reminiscing about all the good times they had up at his cabin. Eventually they both fell asleep as he held her tightly in his arms.

When they awoke, String looked up at the clock. "Twenty four hours," he said while trying to stay positive. "Are you hungry? There's breakfast food in there."

"That would good," she replied softly. "I guess I should eat something."

String cooked and while they ate, he couldn't help but notice how quiet Cait was. He knew she was never one to give up but he was still worried that she seemed somewhat defeated by their situation.

"Cait, why did you come to California?" he asked trying to find the old Cait that he knew was still in her.

She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Airwolf I guess," she replied. "And then there was you."

String laughed. "So, I was dead second to the Lady huh?"

"Oh come on String," she replied. "I couldn't help but be intrigued by her. I'd never seen anything like it and I was craving excitement."

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Find what?" she replied.

"That excitement you wanted," he replied. "Was it what you expected?"

Caitlin sighed. "It was even more than I expected," she said. "I was thinking about that last night. Even if we don't make it out of here, I know along with the excitement I got, I made a difference."

String smiled. "You sure did," he replied. "You made a difference in a lot of people's lives including mine and Dom's."

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he replied. "Caitlin, when I said you were family I don't think I really meant that you were the sister I never had."

"Then where exactly do I fit in?" she asked.

String stood up and walked across the room. He stopped, keeping his back to her before he responded. "I guess I'm still working on that."

Caitlin stood up and walked over to him. "It in twenty four hours if that door opened up instead of blowing up," she said. "How exactly would I continue to fit into your life? Time is running out for us and I think I deserve to know."

String turned around and looked into her eyes. He reached out and pulled her close to him. "I'm afraid to tell you," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because twenty four hours is not enough time," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I want to be with you, but not here."

Caitlin couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "What?" she asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," he replied while pulling her closer and kissing her again.

Caitlin suddenly pulled back away from him. "Damn it Hawke," she yelled. "Why couldn't you tell me this before now? Why wait until we are almost out of time?"

String shook his head and sighed. "I guess I wasn't ready," he replied. "In case we don't make it I decided that I couldn't leave it unsaid."

"Then you aren't really ready now?" she asked.

"I love you Caitlin," he replied. "That's not going to change. My track record with those I love is dismal. You know that. It's the only reason I've held back so long."

Caitlin reached up and touched Hawke's cheek leaning in and kissing him again. "I love you too," she replied. "And, if we get out of this I'll understand if things go back to the way they've been."

"Cait," String started to comment but she put her finger on his lips and quieted him.

"Don't," she replied. "Let's just make the best of the time we have."

The two talked for hours before eating and napping again. As it got late, Caitlin became nervous that the clock was getting closer and closer to zero. "I don't know if I even want to sleep tonight," she said sadly. "We won't have much time when we wake up."

"I know," he replied. "But I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Me either," she said sadly as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

When they woke, Caitlin was startled to see that there was only ten minutes left on the clock.

"It's almost over," she said softly as she looked at String who had been lying there staring at her. "I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm glad I got to spend my last two days with you."

String smiled at her. "There is no one else I would have rather been with," he replied.

Caitlin felt herself starting to shake. "I'm scared," she said. "I want to be brave but I am so scared."

"Damn them," said String. "How could they just leave us to die? No one ever even came to check on us. Well they may have chosen how I'll die but not what I'm doing when it happens."

Caitlin gave him a confused looked before he moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately before slowly unbuttoning her blouse. She pulled him to her again and kissed him deeply, losing herself in his touch.

Suddenly they heard a loud click followed by the door slowly opening on its own.

String quickly stood up and pulled Caitlin up with him. She held her blouse shut as they made their way to the door and walked out of it. Looking around they both stared at each other in shock.

"Michael!" screamed Hawke. "I'm going to kill you!"

They found themselves on the bottom level of the Firm's clinic. As they may their way to the elevator, they were stopped by Dom and Archangel.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked String.

"Look, I know you're mad," said Dom. "But it's been two years and the two of you have been dancing around your feelings for way too long."

"So we thought a sort of intervention was in order," added Michael.

"By making us think we were going to die in forty eight hours?" asked Caitlin. "How could you do that to us? Don't you think that's cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Hey, no one said you were going to die," replied Michael. "You were told it would be over in twenty four hours."

Michael stepped back as to not get to close to Hawke.

"Don't worry Michael," he replied. "I'm not going to hit you. I just promise I'll get back at you when you least expect it." The he looked at Dom. "You're not off the hook either."

String grabbed Caitlin by the hand. "Let's get out of here," he said sharply.

As they reached the parking lot, Caitlin let go of his hand and stopped. "Look Hawke," she said. "It's okay. Nothing has changed between us. We'll go back to the way things have been."

String looked into her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her. "I don't want that," he replied. "It's too late to go back now. As mad as hell as I am at those two, they helped start something with us that I don't think can be stopped."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay," she said. "Then we keep moving forward."

String grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Forward it is," he said with a grin. "How about we continue where we left off up at the cabin?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she replied. "By the way, how do you plan on getting back at them?"

String grinned. "Oh, you'll see," he replied.

**The End**

**Of course Michael and Dom would never do this to them but I just thought...what if?**


End file.
